Remote or extension wrenches are commonly used to gain access to difficult to access places in a vehicle or other workspace. Remote wrenches include an input on a first end for receiving torque from a tool (e.g., a ratchet or torque wrench), and an output on a distal, opposing second end for transferring the torque to a work piece (e.g., nut or bolt) in a difficult to access or otherwise inaccessible area. The input and output are typically operably coupled by a chain-and-sprocket system or gear train to transfer the torque between the input and output, efficiently connecting the remotely located tool to the work piece.
Like many mechanical systems, remote wrenches are not 100 percent efficient. For example, using a remote wrench decreases the amount of torque applied by a torque wrench to a work piece because the remote wrench includes frictional or other inefficiencies that limit the application of torque through the output. Accordingly, while a remote wrench can assist a user to reach a difficult to access area, conventional remote wrenches include the drawback of decreasing the amount of torque applied to the work piece, relative to the input torque, due to the inherent inefficiency of the remote wrench. Also, when using a ratchet wrench to apply input torque, the user must rotate the ratchet wrench while it remains connected to the remote wrench. The remote wrench may be located at an angle to the ratchet wrench such that it is difficult to substantially rotate the ratchet wrench without holding or otherwise supporting the remote wrench. This, too, creates inefficiencies in the torque transfer process.